The Travels of the Brother and the Scarlet Queen
by Lautitiaspero
Summary: Witches aren't generally people, who concern themselves with the matters of others, but what is a girl to do (even if she happens to be a witch) when a handsome young lad requests her help in finding his brother, promising a Devil Fruit and lots of adventures in return. No OC/Canon pairings.


Kashmir didn't actually want to be there. The young woman had long ago decided that whatever madness she got involved in, Stawhats weren't about to be included in her long line of Bad Decisions. The young witch had heard about the things that crew had done and even though some of those tales were way too outlandish to be completely true, they had to have some basis. Dethroning Donquixote Doflamingo, challenging Big Mam and Kaido, also the events that took place two years ago, like annihilating Enies Lobby for a crew-mate and traveling all the way up to Skypiea so that an old man could hear a bell ring – Kashmir was not a fan of normal, but that was a bit over the top even for her.

Which was probably why she was currently having a stare-down with a decidedly not dead Portgas D. Ace.

Make no mistake, Kashmir had seen the man die with her own very eyes, though she hadn't really been fighting in the War of the Best. Sengoku had been in a very bad mood that day and the girl had thought it better not to aggravate the fleet admiral even more, lest he became suspicious when his men found her cell empty before she had managed to get off the island safely. Still, the son of the Pirate King had died that day, his brother's anguished screams would have been enough to convince Kashmir of that, even if she could have by some miracle missed seeing it happen.

Karma didn't like her. Kashmir wasn't even all that surprised.

It figures that the one time she actually tried to stay away from trouble, it would find her anyways. So much for staying away from the Strawhats. Catherine would have an internal bleeding from laughing when she found out.

"Where is my brother?"

It wasn't the first time Portgas had asked her that in the last fifteen minutes, or even the second, and despite having decided to grace him with a silent treatment until she figured out whether he was a ghost, a hallucination or something else entirely, Kashmir found herself answering, "I don't know! I don't want to know! And what the hell are you?"

"What do you mean, what am I? I find it hard to believe that you have never seen a man before, even though I guess it could be possible if you come from the Isle of Women. Do you come from the Isle of Women?"

"Do I come from the Isle of Wo...? No, why would you even think that? And that was not what I meant. Why aren't you dead?"

"Dead? Since when am I dead? I admit it is a bit weird to go to sleep in the dungeons of Impel Down and wake up on some random Paradise island, but I guess stranger things have happened. Now, tell me where Luffy is!"

With a sight Kashmir dragged her hands down her face. Portgas was right, stranger things had happened to them all and so she let his explanation go for the moment and addressed the second issue at hand.

"Why do you think I know the location of your wild wayward brother? I don't even know him personally, though I have heard of him, everyone has."

With a serious look in his eyes the man grabbed Kashmirs free hand and said, "You must help me find him. I-I promised him I would not die, but that is what everyone I meet keeps telling me I did. God, the way he must feel right now..."

Softening a little the witch urged him on, "That doesn't really answer my question."

"I saw what you did back there in the village. That man you killed, I don't know why you did it and I don't really care to know, but I saw you perform some kind of a spell in the bar to find his house and I am thinking you could do the same to help me find Luffy."

"I am not for hire!"

Pulling her hand away from Portgas', the woman took a step back and turned to go. Alive or not, helping the Pirate King's son wasn't actually on her to-do list and getting involved with the Strawhats seemed like an even worse option. She had done what she had come to do, her business on the island was completed and she couldn't wait to get back to her husband and best friend who were waiting for her just on the other side of Red Line.

"I could make it worth your while."

Despite knowing better Kashmir stopped, though she didn't turn.

"Elaborate."

"I am strong and after I have found my brother and made sure he is alright I will take down Blackbeard for what he did. If you come with me, you can get his Devil Fruit when I have finished with him."

Ah, the Yami Yami no Mi. As far as Devil Fruits went it was one of the most interesting ones and even though Kashmir would never be stupid enough to eat one – she had her magic and she loved swimming – using it in her experiments could prove some insight into the matter of Devil Fruits in general.

Also, it had been a while since Kashmir had been involved in something truly scandalous. What proper witch would turn down the chance to make some mayhem? And all the adventures she could have...

Never mind being responsible, getting into trouble was much more fun and if things got too much out of hand, she could always count on Catherine and Christian to come to her aid.

"I'm in," she agreed at last.

"Splendid!" exclaimed Portgas with a wide grin as he pushed his characteristic orange hat more firmly down on his head. "I hope you have a boat!"

xxx

"How did you even get here without a proper ship?" asked Kashmir incredulously a few hours later as she sat on the railing of their new freshly hijacked vessel, swinging her legs back and forth relatively carelessly while she sipped from her glass of mango flavored milk shake.

"I have my striker, but it is not suitable for carrying two people and it has become a bit..."

"Rusted?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think we will find Souryuu quite satisfactory. She is a beauty and I heard the marines talk earlier how she is also the fastest in the base."

"I still don't get why we had to steal a marine ship," Ace, cause that was what he had asked Kashmir to call him, admitted petulantly.

"Why, to mess with them of course. Also, it makes it much harder for them to come after us. A simple fisherman's boat being stolen would have been reported to them and where would we be then?"

"Luffy can't hear about me from anywhere else. If he really thinks I am dead, he would be furious and hurt."

"Indeed. But on another matter. I am incredibly curious about the nature of your revival. You claim to have gone to sleep in a cell and woken up in Paradise, but is there really nothing else, nothing at all, that you remember?"

"Darkness," answered Ace with a little shrug, "Endless darkness and a voice calling my name desperately, but nothing else. I figured it was a memory of Blackbeard's power, but now I am not so sure."

"Well, we will have time to figure it out later, but I do hope this is permanent. It wouldn't do to get Strawhat's hopes up only for you to die again in the next minute. Still, Christian is quite good at necromancy, he will surely be able to provide some answers if we ever happen to stumble on him over the course of our travels. Meanwhile, how much do you know about what happened during the War of the Best and after?"

"Not much. I know I supposedly died. After freaking out way too many fishermen I started to hide my face, but not much else. I have only been awake here for two days."

"Let me fill you in then. You were captured by Blackbeard two years ago. On the day of your execution your brother broke into Impel Down with the help of one Boa Hancock to free you, but was two late. He then broke out of the prison with nearly half of its most dangerous prisoners in tow and made to the battlefield, where he joined Whitebeard and his allies in fighting. During the battle the names of both of your fathers were announced to the world, making him too one of the marines' biggest target. Still, Strawhat did manage to free you, but as you were running towards Moby Dick, Akainu started bad-mouthing Whitebeard, which made you turn back. Luffy was by that time way too tired, so he fell and in order to protect him you threw yourself in the way of Akainu's magma fist. You saved your brother, but died in his arms. Also, at some point Whitebeard died. Any questions?"

Kashmir had needed to use a silencing spell on the man to stop him from interrupting before the first sentence was done, but now she released the enchantment and waited for him to speak.

"Oyaji is dead?" asked Ace weakly after a while.

"He is. I saw it all happen with my own very eyes."

"Its all my fault! If I hadn't been so weak... And Luffy, he broke into Impel Down for me, he fought a war for me... He could have been killed too! Why did they come?"

Setting her now empty glass on the railing she walked over to where Ace was crouching with his hands tugging his unruly black hair. Sitting down next to him and leaning her head against hard wood she answered, "You were an idiot for turning back when you had your brother to protect and you payed for it with your life. Everything else was their decision. They did it out of love, you'll do well to honor their sacrifices, but continue on with your life. You have been offered a second chance, don't waste it. If nothing else, stay strong for your brother. He doesn't need you anymore, not like he did when you were little, but he wants you by his side none the less."

After a few calming breaths Ace released his hair and fell back next to Kashmir. Turning his gaze to the brilliant blue sky, he asked quietly, "What happened after?"

"Monkey D. Luffy passed out. He was injured during his escape by Akainu, but Trafalgar Law managed to save his life and took him to Amazon Lily, where Strawhat met up with Dark King Rayleigh, who proceeded to teach him haki for the next two years. They did go back to Marineford in order to let Luffy's nakama know, but that was the last time public heard about the Strawhats before just a short time ago when they made an astounding comeback."

"So he is alright." Ace breather with relief.

"Last I heard he took down Donquixote Doflamingo. I don't think he is alright now, but he is back to making a mess out of this world, so I guess you could say that."

"He is an idiot!"

"True. However, about the world in general. Sengoku stepped back, Sakazuki is now the new fleet admiral. I have little idea about who the current 7 shichibukai are, Strawhats do tend to take them down faster than marines can appoint new ones, but the 4 yonko right now are Red-Haired Shanks, Kaido of the Beasts, Big Mam and Blackbeard."

"That man! I will kill him!"

"You could, if your brother doesn't get there first. He already has declared a war against Kaido and Big Mam, I doubt he plans to stop with them."

"Luffy did what?"

"I don't know much more. He did enter an alliance with the Heart Pirates, but that is about all the newspaper has said."

"I need to find him! I have to protect him! Two yonko, has he lost his mind?"

"I don't think he has. And you don't need to do anything. He is strong. He is a captain of his own pirate crew. He doesn't need your protection, though I think he would value your support."

Ace snorted, but didn't counter her remark. Rolling her eyes Kashmir got up and walked over to the helm. Pulling a piece of white chalk from her pocket she drew an elaborately decorated circle around it. Then she walked up to her bag and searched through it until she found a glass jar full of bright red liquid. Opening it, she drew another bigger and simpler circle around the first one with blood and then knelt down in side of them, leaning her back against the helm.

Seeing Ace's face, she smirked and explained, "Relax, its just pig's blood. Won't be as effective, but I'm fresh out of human blood, so it'll have to do."

The man shook his head sharply, as if to rid himself of the images, but took a step closer to see what she was doing.

"We are going pretty randomly towards the Red Line right now, so I figured I would work the spell so that the helm would always naturally turn to where your brother is. We can change the course manually, if needed. In order to complete the spell, though, I need something of his."

Ace thought for a moment, then asked, "Does it have to still be his or could it be a gift that came from him?"

"Yeah, a gift will work just fine," agreed Kashmir with a small shrug.

Ace reached into one of his endless pockets and pulled out a small round black stone, that had weird silver swirls on it. As the former Whitebeard handed it over reluctantly, Kashmir placed it in the exact center of the two circles and started enchanting in some language that Ace had never heard before.

"Äre lase tuulel meid teelt lükata, ära lase lainel meid eemale kanda. Monkey D. Luffyni peab me laevuke jõudma, et loits saaks lõppeda."

When she finished, the two circles exploded in flames for a second, then everything was as it had been before Kashmir had started, only the now a bit charred stone lay on the deck. The witch gave it back to its owner just as Souryuu made a sharp turn to larboard.

"And voila, here we go!" said Kashmir with a wild grin on her face, as Ace grabbed the railing in alarm.

xxx

"Did you hear? The Strawhats have become the head of a fleet!"

"Really? The last thing I heard was that they kidnapped a punch of children. Should we be concerned?"

"Calm down! The Fishman Islanders claim that he saved their royal family and took the whole place under their protection from Big Mam."

"You know the fishmen couldn't be trusted. For all we know he formed an alliance with them and will now help them kill all the humans."

"Nonsense, he is a human himself. What would he do that for?"

"Oh, God, what has that idiot done now?" moaned Ace as they walked through the marketplace at Sabaody Archipelago.

Kashmir payed him no attention, choosing instead to con and intimidate the shopkeepers to give her everything she wanted for free. Stopping in front of a huge mirror she looked over the attire she had just chosen.

In order to match with Ace, who had after some convincing agreed to wear an orange t-shirt to lessen the chance of being recognized, but had stubbornly refused to remove his hat or change his trousers, Kashmir had chosen a cute green cowboy hat that brought out her emerald eyes, a yellow tunic and a pair of black leggings. Completed with the amethyst necklace hanging in the hollow between her collarbones and her long golden hair cascading down her back in soft curls, she looked at once cute, sexy and deadly and no shopkeeper had yet been able to tell her no. Of course, it might also have been the magic she had discreetly been coiling around Ace and herself all afternoon.

"Are you even listening to me?" demanded the pirate and little licks of fire curled around his fingertips.

"Nope," answered Kashmir without worries and grabbed his hand to put out the flames before anyone noticed, "and don't do that. Anyways, how can you even still have your powers? The Devil Fruit was incarnated, someone won it at a coliseum in Dressrosa and ate it."

"I don't know," growled Ace, as he pulled his arm away from her steely grip.

"Down, boy," she commanded with a sharp look thrown his way and though he grumbled some more, Ace didn't raise his voice at her again.

Having finished gathering their provisions, Kashmir dragged Ace to Dark King Rayleigh's house.

"I don't want to see him, he was the former Pirate King's first mate! I hate him!" raged the witch's companion when he saw where she had led him. Rolling her eyes she answered, "I guess you don't want to meet up with your brother then, seeing as you are refusing to get our ship coated. If you have a better idea about how to get to New World, I am all ears."

At that the young man quieted.

"No, I have to find Luffy. I have to!"

"Then come on!" Kashmir added not unkindly, as she pushed open the door to Shakky's Rip - off Bar.

"Hello, Kashmir-sama, Ace!"

"Sir Rayleigh!"

"Might I ask you why are you here?"

"To get our ship coated. Also, you don't seem to be all that surprised to see Ace alive."

Rayleigh smiled mysteriously. Ace growled.

"Like you, Scarlet Queen, I too have my ways. Now, I shall start preparing your ship for the voyage, Souryuu was it? Feel free to make yourself at home meanwhile."

"Of course. Do you mind if I use your Den Den Mushi?"

"Not at all."

With that he left. Even though the Dark King hadn't spoken to Ace directly, the young man still felt agitated by simply being in the presence of someone who had known his blood father so well. He wanted to say something, perhaps even yell at Kashmir for dragging him there, but she had been right. There was no other way, if he wanted to reach Luffy soon, and that he did.

Leaving the former Whitebeard pirate to contemplate over life in silence, Kashmir picked up Rayleigh's far reaching Den Den Mushi and dialed the number. After a few rings a very pissed of female voice answered.

"Yes?"

"Oh, hey, Cathy, how are you doing?"

"Kashmir! Would you like to explain why you aren't back yet? As if it wasn't enough that you left in the dead of the night with only a note to let us know where you had gone, you have been away for a month! A month!"

"Now, Cathy..."

"Don't you "Now, Cathy" me here! Where have you been and why aren't you back?"

Kashmir took a deep breath to calm herself. People called her the Scarlet Queen for her blood-magic and fondness towards battlefields, but her supposed dealings with shadows were nothing compared to the magic Catherine was capable of accessing. Though the two witches were best friends, their work ethics were very different. People talked about Kashmir, because they remembered. No-one remembered Catherine because no-one survived.

"Never mind where I've been. More importantly, I am taking off to Fishman Island in a few hours, how soon can you and Chris meet me there?"

"Christian took off to Arabasta two weeks ago, something you would have know, had you bothered to check in with us at least once over that time. Some wife you are. However, why should I come meet you?"

Kashmir smirked. Catherine was interested, which meant she would come anyways. Still, she answered, "You know how Portgas D. Ace is dead and all that, right?"

"Right."

"Well, he isn't anymore. I have joined him on his journey to find his brother and kill Blackbeard in order to get my paws on the Yami Yami no Mi and adventures."

"What do you mean he isn't dead anymore? And didn't we agree not to get caught in the doings of the Strawhat Pirates?"

"We did, yes, but Ace actually found me. What was I supposed to do? Refuse?"

"You could have."

"No, I really couldn't."

"All right," agreed Catherine and Kashmir could hear a smile in her voice, "still, what do you need me for?"

"I have spent two days and one night in Ace's company and I already feel like going mad. That boy is way too annoying when he is worried about his brother. I could use some company in my misery. Also, I need help in discovering how he is even alive. It wouldn't do if all dead started coming back, now would it? And Strawhats, nothing moor needs to be said, I think."

"Argh, fine, I'll meet you at Fisherman Island tomorrow, don't be late. And say "Hey" to old man Rayleigh for me, will you?"

Then the call ended and Kashmir turned back to Ace who was looking at her with thinly veiled suspicion.

"Who was that?"

"My best friend. If you get to have your brother, I will get to have her. Now, I wonder where old man Rayleigh has hidden his best sake?"

xxx

"What do you plan to do after you find your brother? After all, your Oyaji is dead and Whitebeard Pirates are no more. Will you form your own crew again, stop being a pirate altogether, perhaps even join the revolutionaries?"

Kashmir didn't really care, but they had a lot of time to kill as they descended to the bottom of the ocean. The Witch would have read, but light had become sparse long ago and now there wasn't much else to do besides talking until they reached Fishman Island. Ace could have lit a candle for her with the snap of his fingers and so could have she, if she really wanted, but neither of them could be bothered to do that.

"I don't know. I don't even know why I am alive. I most certainly aren't someone who deserves a second chance."

"I wouldn't know about that. Death isn't really a concern of mine."

"I still want to find freedom, I won't stop pirating now, but I don't really want to leave Luffy's side again."

"What stops you from staying with him then? After all, he claims to be the next Pirate King, you obviously love him and I doubt boredom will ever become a problem."

"You mean besides the fact that he is my snotty-nosed cry-baby little brother?"

"Ah, pride then."

"Would you? Live under the rule of your younger sibling I mean?"

"I don't have any, but sure. Forever is a long time to spend alone. Is your pride really that important to you?"

"It is," said Ace, but admitted then in a quieter voice, "but I don't want to be alone either. And Luffy has gotten strong, he has made me proud. I couldn't imagine anyone else on the throne now, considering that Oyaji is dead."

"Well then, you have some time before you decide, but from what I have heard, Monkey D. Luffy is merciless in his recruitment techniques. Everybody he wants he gets."

"Yeah, he has always been like that. A lovable idiot with a sunny smile, a too big straw hat and an impossible dream."

"Hmm, I sure hope he won't ask Cathy and I to join then, though it might be an amusing way to spend the next few decades..."

"Are you really immortal?"

"Well, more or less. I guess I could be killed, but there isn't really anything strong enough in this world to succeed in that."

"Why aren't you someone widely known then? You could change the world."

"I could, but there wouldn't be any point. We witches aren't really supposed to intervene with the workings of this world. We can support the big figures on a humanly attainable level, but nothing else. Besides, what would be the point of world domination? No matter who rules, we are stronger and thus safe. The fate of the weak in no concern of mine."

"I guess I can understand that."

For a while the two sat in complete silence, Kashmir half-asleep, Ace playing around with his fire as he repeatedly lit and extinguished the little flame on top of his index finger.

Finally the young pirate whispered, "Was it good that I was born?"

Humming non-commitantly, the Scarlet Queen closed her eyes and dozed off.

xxx

"Kashmir! Portgas!"

The two were happily eating at Mermaid Cafe when Catherine and her companions finally found them. Or more like Kashmir was happily eating her plateful of mozuku seaweed tarts, having finished a bunch of scallop sandwiches before that. Ace was snoring in his shijimi clam pizza, where he had fallen a while ago when another fit of narcolepsy had hit him. The woman was watching him sleep with a morbid fascination, but hadn't made a move to help him in his predicament.

Upon being called Kashmir looked up from the amusing sight before her and quickly found the person who had yelled her name from the doorway. Illuminated by the light coming in from outside, a slight, but tall figure stood there, her raven black hair pulled up into a ponytail and icy blue eyes ablaze.

"Catherine! Oh, how I have missed you!" exclaimed the blonde girl jumping up from her seat to hug her friend as she came closer.

"If you had missed me all that much, you could have come home any time! The only reason I am not currently in my beautiful house on an unhabited island where no-one can bother me is that you pulled the your-best-friend-wants-to-hang-out-with-you-Cathy card. So, like the awesome friend I am, I came. And two weeks after that you took off in the middle of the night leaving both me and your husband behind! I demand an explanation!"

"Later, I promise. Now come hug me, you lump!"

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Catherine did as Kashmir had commanded and wrapped her lanky arms tightly around her shoulders. As she stepped away, she waved for her two companions to come closer. As soon as Kashmir got a good look at their faces, she immediately recognised both of them from the numerous wanted posters she had seen. On of them she had even met before during the reign of the Pirate King.

"Marco! It has been a long time!" she said excitedly as she grabbed the Phoenix into a strong embrace as well. When she let go, she shook the other man's hand, "And you must be First Son of the Sea Jinbe! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Scarlet Queen Kashmir-sama!" answered Jinbe gruffly.

"My, what interesting people you have brought with you, Cathy darling. How much do they know?"

"I could say the same about you. And I told them everything you told me. Which, in all honesty, isn't much."

"Is it true?" interrupted Marco anxiously.

"I assume so, as I am not in the habit of lying, but what are you referring to?" asked the light-haired witch a little displeased that Marco had barged in to their conversation. Honestly, had it been someone else, she would have already turned them into a frog, but the infamous Scarlet Queen may have had a soft spot for the other younger half-immortal.

"Is Ace really alive?"

"See for yourself. I can promise you, that it is not a hallucination, nor a Devil Fruit's power. His soul is the same."

With that Kashmir pointed towards her still asleep shipmate, who now had a really unattractive snot bubble forming from one of his nostrils.

Marco strode to him with purpose filled steps and knelt down next to his former crew-mates sleeping form. After he leaned really close to the freckled man, he yelled right next to his ear, "Ace! Wake up!"

The reaction was immediate.

Ace sprung up from his seat and looked around wildly, a slice of pizza still clinging to his cheek valiantly. When the two men's eyes met, both of them teared up.

"Marco! You are alright!" sobbed the dark-haired one, clinging to his sworn brother.

"Ace, you idiot! How are you alive? Why did you die?"

"I don't know! I'm so sorry!"

"Shut up! And stop crying!"

"I'm not crying! And you stop crying!"

Watching them reunite, both women started to giggle, Jinbe's lower chuckle joining theirs soon enough, even though the huge fishman had to wipe away stray tears before they escaped his eyes.

"Well, aren't they adorable?" asked Catherine sarcastically, when the two former Whitebeard pirates still hadn't stopped sobbing on each others' shoulders 15 minutes later.

"Ah, let them have this moment, Catherine-sama. We are not in too big of a hurry."

"Yeah, we kinda are," argued the raven-haired witch, "if we want to catch up to the Strawhats before they reach Zou, we have to set sail as soon as possible. Today would be best."

"We? Jinbe, you're coming with us?"

"Aa. I promised Luffy-kun I would join his crew as soon as I could and from what I could understand, Marco was headed towards them himself, before he ran into Catherine-sama and heard about Ace's supposed revival. I met them, when they arrived here earlier this morning."

"Well, how about that? Its almost like we are a pirate crew ourselves now."

Kashmir let out another small giggle, then she sobered and walked off towards Marco and Ace. Stopping right before them, she said, "If you don't stop this nonsense right now, I am going to turn both of you into shrimps."

Though a bit reluctant, they did finally let go of each other. Marco smiled ruefully.

"Yo, sorry Kashmir-sama. That idiot here just needed a shoulder to cry on."

"I needed a shoulder to cry on? Which one of us is the great blue crying chicken, again? Why, I remember several occasions when..."

"Enough." Ah, so Catherine had grown tired of the show. "As amusing as your blabbering is, we have a boat to catch."

"Indeed we do. I promised Luffy-kun that I would meet him as soon as possible and I am a man of my word. Ace-kun it is good to see you alive and well, though."

"Right back at ya, Jinbe!" said Ace with a jovial laugh as he and Marco finally joined them.

"Good. Can we go now?"

"Please, Catherine, just lead the way."

xxx

Kashmir sighed contently, as she stood behind the helm. The spell she had cast was still in place, but the witch had spotted a storm brewing on the horizon and had decided to try to maneuver them around it. She had also welcomed the chance to step out of the galley for a while, as Ace's and Catherine's ongoing argument had long ago caused her head to start pounding. Marco seemed to be content with watching the two verbally tear each others' throats out for no good reason and Jinbe too had excused him soon after the fight had started, claiming to go out onto the deck to keep watch.


End file.
